


Exposure

by Lizard_Clit



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizard_Clit/pseuds/Lizard_Clit
Summary: Envy explores their body sexually.





	Exposure

Envy the Jealous entered an abandoned room, and quietly shut the door behind them with a _click._ They scanned the room. The room looked like it was supposed to be a bedroom, with a bed, a night stand with a lamp, a closet, and dresser. Except the bed looked like it would collapse at any moment, dust covered every corner of the room, the lampshade was missing, and several of the drawers from the dresser were missing. Envy figured that this was as good as it was going to get, and they sat on the bed, forgetting not to use their full weight on it. One of the bed's legs gave out, and Envy sprang to their feet and stared down at the lopsided bed. They let out a frustrated sign, and decided to look around the room some more. Envy laid their eyes on the closet for a moment, and approached it. When they turned the knob, it squeaked, revealing it's old age. The closet held nothing in it but a few dusty boxes and a full body mirror. The mirror bore a large crack followed by smaller ones towards the top, and anyone who gazed into it would see their head split into the tiny shards from the cracks. Envy stared into it for a few minutes, but to them it felt like hours. The broken mirror seemed to reflect their deepest internal feelings, which frightened them despite their cold, expressionless face. They felt empty and broken, and the mirror exposed this part of them.

Envy crouched down so they could look at a clear reflection of themself. They smirked, and admitted that they did look marvelous and extremely cute. They played with their hair, twisting it through their fingers. They loved the length and that their black hair had green highlights you could see in the right lighting. Envy continued to do poses and expressions in front of the mirror, humoring themself. They stood up again, looking at the rest of their body. They were lean with a muscular build, yet had feminine curves. They loved causing gender confusion among humans and listening to people bicker with one another over whether or not Envy was male or female.

Envy traced their hand from their neck to their hips and stopped at the waistband of their skort. They frowned again. They loved their body, but something also didn't feel right.Something was _wrong._ They scanned their body several times over, making sure they were still androgynous, cute, and young. They were, and everything seemed to be perfect. But it didn't feel complete, like they were missing the last piece of a puzzle. Envy figured they should try looking for it with a change of scenery. They were in the closet for a long time now. Envy picked up the mirror effortlessly and carried it out of the closet and next to the lopsided bed. They set it down gently and had it standing up like how they originally found it in the closet. Envy walked back into the closet and came with a box this time, and placed it under the bed's leg that gave out. The bed stood up like it had never been broken in the first place. They were content with this. Envy lowered themself on to the bed, this time careful not to put their entire weight on it. The bed didn't give in. Good. They looked back at the mirror, and saw just how cautiously they were actually sitting. Envy needed to relax and not overthink their appearance so much. But they were still disturbed by something with their appearance. Envy reached over to the night stand near by and turned the light on. They focused on their reflection in the mirror as their hands traced down their neck, over their tight-fitting crop top, and stopped at the waistband of their skort again. It was here that something felt off, they realized. Envy brought their hands back up to the crop top and pulled it off over their head. It was constricting, so wearing it made their small breasts disappear. Envy ran their fingers over their left breast and gave it a small squeeze. Their chest didn't bother them like how their crotch had. Envy slid a finger over their nipple, and it came to life. They pinched and rubbed it between the pointer and middle finger, and teased it. They did the same to the other breast. 

Their nipples were sensitive against their cold fingers, and they inhaled deeply. Something in the bottom of their stomach began to heat up and they shuddered. Envy pulled their skort off, and watched themself in the mirror as they did it. There was nothing there. It was blank, devoid of any genitals. Alchemic red lighting crackled on their blank crotch, and they created a penis and testicles where it was once blank. It was as real as any biological male's - sensitive, and now erect. Envy ran their hand over it and watched it in the mirror.  They stroked their length slowly, their cock twitched with interested. Their face flushed red, and they gripped the blanket on the bed. Envy felt a bit better that something was there, but they weren't sure they wanted it to be a penis. They stopped stroking. Lightning crackled over their crotch again, but now they were the other binary sex - they had a vagina. They gazed in the mirror again, trying to determine if this felt right to them either. They spread their legs wide, each foot perched on the bed. They traced it slowly with their fingers at first. They grew wet, tilted their head back, and moaned with a strained voice as they slid their middle finger into their cavity. Envy rubbed their walls to stretch themself out, and pulled their finger out covered in a clear fluid. They slid their finger up to their clit, and used the fluid on their finger to make the clit slippery. Envy's face heated up again and they began to pant, now using two fingers to circle their clit. They wished they had their cock in place of their clit to stroke. 

Envy then realized that they don't have to be binary at all. They grinned, feeling brilliant with their new idea. Alchemic lighting sparked and crackled on their genitals again, re-creating their penis in place of their clit. Now they felt in their element. This was what they wanted all along - something between male and female. One of their hands focused on their pussy, pushing inside of it with two hooked fingers. The other hand stroked their small cock at the same pace as their fingers in their cavity. Envy's breathing became quicker and they shut their eyes tight. They could feel the heat in the bottom of their stomach building, their toes clenched over the end of the bed. 

"Ah, ahh!"

Envy moaned loudly as their thoughts drifted towards a certain someone with black hair and broad shoulders taking care of them, rather than their own hands. They came, soft whimpers following. Envy continued to rub even after they came, legs shaking. They stopped and opened their eyes and looked into the mirror. Envy's face and ears felt hot, and their ears and face were pink. They looked so exposed and weak, sweat dripping from all over. Envy moved their hands away, pulled their skort back up, and sighed. They harshly leaned back into the bed, the remaining three legs and the box all giving out at once. The bed fell and dust exploded into the air. Envy grumbled and sighed, and decided to keep laying on the broken bed anyway - they were exhausted. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was alright for my first public fanfic.


End file.
